


Snowy Weather

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A Further Twelve Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The weather outside is frightful ...
Relationships: Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Series: A Further Twelve Days of Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Snowy Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shallowness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/gifts).



Esther walked across the drawing room to look out of the big window. Dusk was rapidly approaching, and soon she would have to start preparing for a party she and her husband had been invited to attend. In the meantime, she wanted to look at the countryside and enjoy a few minutes peace before she readied herself for the social whirl.

“Oh!” she called, “Look!”

Babington joined his wife, put his arms round her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “It’s starting to snow,” he said.

They watched the snowflakes for a few minutes and then Esther said, “It’s beginning to get heavier, and it’s already laying.”

“Oh dear,” Babington replied. He hugged her, before kissing her on the cheek. “I wonder …”

“Is there a problem?”

“It might get worse. How important is it that we attend?”

“We did say we would go. Although if the roads grow slippery, then it might make it dangerous for the coach.”

“And I’m concerned about John’s cough. Driving the coach through the snow won’t do him any good.”

“And the poor horses, their feet will get very cold in the snow.”

“You are most thoughtful, my love.”

There was a knock on the door and the footman came in. “Shall I give the orders for your baths to be drawn, my lord?” he asked.

“No, thank you, Hooper. We won’t be going out after all. Could you arrange for the fire to be built up in here and let John know we won’t be needing him.”

“Certainly, sir!”

The footman bowed and departed.

Esther turned to Babington. “Are you’re sure you would rather stay home with me than go and see your friends?”

“My darling, the weather outside is frightful, and the prospect of staying at home with my beautiful wife is delightful. What more would you have me say?”

“In which case, let it snow!”


End file.
